


The Nine Blessings For Bomin

by Anonymous



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: An Excuse To Write Again Basically, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In sickness and health, they share joy and pain.





	The Nine Blessings For Bomin

Bomin sees the letter in the floor when he steps in his house from his makeshift work room out back where he sews.  
The parchment is thin and small, oddly familiar looking as he had seen the paper before, and when he flips it open it only contained two sentences. "You are the chosen one to go to the Golden Tower. The messiah that God has selected."  
He can make out the handwriting of the Prophet from the neighboring village, as he had seen her prophecies when he came to visit some long time ago. How the letter came to be, he is not sure. On such a random day as well.  
How could he be the Messiah? He's just a simple seamster. He has never broken any law on their tiny land, nor has he done anything splendid like donating in order to gain such a position. He is just, plain.  
He had heard of it, as their town is just small and everybody knows everyone. Their town lies on a simple patch of land near the edge of Eastern Ground, where everything is outdated but everyone lives peacefully and there are no troubles. Everyone is raised on the same prophecyㅡsomething that they are told on village campfires at night when they were even as young as five. It is said that the planet used to be pure and kind, until humans multiplied and became exposed to the temptations one by one. They were weak to it and lead them to become greedy, impure, full of hatred, and everything else that temptation led them. They thought that God was stupid, and did not believe in him and even went as far as disrespecting him. It harbored the anger of God for all of the ungratefulness and it is said that He will send a catastrophe enough to wipe off those who tainted his pure land. He will however, select one Messiah that could save mankind and spare them from any more temptation.  
Now he has apparently chosen him.  
For some reason.  
Bomin puts the letter in the pocket of his robe, and sets out to meet someone who might help him understand.

 

ㅡ

 

"You don't have to question His judgment. He selected you, and there must be a reason for that. It is your role to fulfill." Daeyeol, the village chief, sits down in front of him after setting the cup down. He isn't any much older than Bomin, probably around a 7 year gap, but has been very dear to Bomin and the rest of the town as well. Bomin looks up to him because his judgment is always best and considerate, and his wise advices are thoughtful.  
"I mean I'm honored, but I feel like I don't deserve it? I haven't been to Church for quite a long time now hyung. You know that. I feel like He would at least select someone who goes to Church religiously, singing praises about Him and His deeds." Bomin toys with the tea cup he's holding, and Daeyeol pats him in the shoulder.  
"Not everybody who goes to church is immediately good and well deserving to be placed in Heaven. It's our faith in Him that sets that. One could go to church everyday but commit sins twice the amount of his attendance. But our faith, even if we don't go to the church or even pray for a long time, if you still believe in Himㅡthere's the faith that sets you apart."  
Bomin heaves a breath then nods.  
"Alright. I guess I understand a bit now."  
"So when do you plan to set forth to the Tower. It is a week's worth of journey at least." Daeyeol asks.  
"I plan to leave at dawn tomorrow."  
"I'll lend you a horse. Or a carriage. Anything you need."

 

ㅡ

 

Bomin is surprised when he steps out of his house at dawn and there is quite a party in his doorstep.  
There's Daeyeol, standing looking apologetically.  
"I couldn't stop them. They insisted." he smiles sheepishly.  
"How did you have the audacity to plan leaving without even telling us and only Daeyeol hyung? Are we not your friends?" Youngtaek, the town's swordsman and one of his good friends, raises his voice at him.  
"I thought it would be like this if I told it!"  
"Damn right it would." Youngtaek retaliates.  
"We are your friends, we're all in this together. If God has chosen you to be the Messiah, then it's our job to be with you through it. After all, this is to save mankind." Sungyoon, the village knight and a friend who he almost considers as a parental figure, puts his hand on his arm gently.  
"We will always share the joy and the pain." Jangjun slings an arm around him.  
"Fine I'll let you all come. But only if Jaehyun bought my favorite bread." he says, and Jaehyun, the village baker, raises his pack.  
"A whole sack of it."

 

ㅡ

 

They set out to the Golden Tower, located around the other side of the Eastern Ground, and a week of travel even by carriage. Jaehyun has brought enough food for them, and each other's company was enough to keep them preoccupied. Daeyeol and Sungyoon kept the carriage going while he and the others entertained each other to pass the time. It was relieving to him that all his friends were kind enough to do this with him even though he specifically did not ask them to because he thought it would be a burden to them. But Sungyoon was right, they were friends, and they've always had each other's backs. Even around that time Jangjun's boat almost sank when he set out for sea, or when Jaehyun and Seungmin's house burned down due to the unattended fire. They were always there for each other, and Bomin thinks it would have been lonely if his friends did not join him.  
"I wonder what truly awaits in the tower." Seungmin asks as he chews on bread.  
"The blessings of course." Donghyun says, breaking a piece of twig with his hands. "The blessings for the Messiah to save the mankind."  
"I heard it's like superpowers of some sort." Jibeom pipes in.  
"It has to be, if it's going to be able to help the Messiah."  
"I've been working for the prophet for quite some time before I was a knight and she's told me about this." Sungyoon pitches. "She said that there are blessings, for the Messiah which shall receive. The coolness of the blooming wave, the warmth of the fire banquet, the grace of the sunlight, the peaceful darkness, the power of the trembling ground and the rumble of thunder, the breeze of the rondo of whirlwinds, the beauty of the garden of silver snow and strength of the fetal movement of magma. All of which for the Messiah."  
Bomin listens to the conversation intently, as this is his first time hearing about this as well.  
"How is this not well known?" Jaehyun asks.  
"The prophet believes that some things are meant to be not known by some, and then to be known by some. I feel like this is the reason she told me of this." Sungyoon says, more so to himself than the rest of them.  
Bomin, tired from the journey, then decides to lie beside Daeyeol by the carriage and get much needed rest as well. He thinks about the blessings, until he drifts into a dreamless sleep.

 

ㅡ

 

After a few more days they arrive at the Golden Tower. It stands proud and tallㅡeven taller than what Bomin expected. It's not actually made of gold but only got the name because the ground around it used to be laden with bars of goldㅡnow all gone and stolen of course.  
Bomin goes around the tower twice, looking for a way in until he finds what seems to be a knob hidden by the plants that grew around it.  
He was expecting a swing trap to suddenly surprise him as he opens the door but there's nothing. Surprisingly it was easy, too easy. He's surprised how nobody was able to get in even before.  
The tower is suddenly illuminated by his presence, and it shocks Joochan who was just stepping inside the tower.  
"That scared me!" he exclaims.  
"Everything scares you Joochan because you're a dumb ass." Jangjun hits him in the head as he enters.  
"Okay so where do we go Bomin?" Daeyeol asks him.  
"Nowhere but up, it seems like it."

 

ㅡ

 

They follow the stairs going up, until there is what seems to be a door by the wall. It's void of anything except for a latch that would open it.  
"Should I open it?" Bomin asks his friends from behind him.  
"No way to find out than to try." Donghyun says, and with that Bomin pushes the door open.  
There it is, a blue light eminating from the center of the room. The whole room sounds of the sea, and it even feels like suddenly it smells like the sea water.  
"The blooming wave." Sungyoon mutters as Bomin takes a few steps forward.  
He's about to reach into the light when his hand is slapped away, and he looks to see Jangjun is smiling at him.  
"We share the joy and pain remember?" he says, before pushing Bomin out of the room definitely, the door closing itself on Jangjun.  
With the Messiah being pushed away, the first blessing was stolen.

 

ㅡ

 

Everybody was quiet, and there was tension in the air as they moved up.  
Bomin is appalled by the betrayal, but he couldn't seem to find a way to confront the rest about it. He wasn't the authoritative one, that was Daeyeol. He was just, Bomin. Until God has decided to play tricks and choose him as the Messiah.  
By the second room, Youngtaek pointed his sword against him as he backs into the room, red and warm like how the fire banquet should be, before it closing in on them.  
Jibeom followed suit, smiling at Jaehyun before letting himself be enveloped by the practically blinding grace of the sunlight but not before casting one more look at Bomin.  
Jaehyun, in frustration, frantically pushes Bomin down and runs fast, practically throwing himself in the peaceful darkness.  
It was at this point that Bomin turns around and faces them.  
"I am the chosen one. God has selected me. Why are they doing this?" he says visibly upset, setting firm his ground even though it pains him to talk that way to his friends.  
"You just can't have all the blessings alone Bomin. We won't let you. That's greed." Seungmin says, his eyes now burning with a different resolve before bumping his shoulder against Bomin as he walks to where the trembling ground is without looking back.  
_Is it greed? For me to accept the blessings? Or for them to take it away from me?_

 

ㅡ

 

Joochan hummed to the rumble of thunder even before Bomin could stop him, and at this point Bomin has cleared everything off his mind.  
His friends are just going to keep on taking these blessings for himㅡhe just can't let them. He's the Messiah! And yet he's nothing so far against his friends who betrayed him.  
He trusted them, even up to this point because he had been with them for so long, they all grew up together and knows even the secrets they won't even reveal themselves. But Bomin had to change resolve, if he was going to let himself be blinded by his love all the while being betrayed by his so called friendsㅡhumans who weren't different with those who were tempted with greed and challenged God's wayㅡthen there's no way he can save the world.  
So when Donghyun dances towards the rondo of whirlwinds he pulls him back, not only because he does not want Donghyun to take the blessing but also because his betrayal would mean Bomin was nothing to him even after all this time.  
Donghyun strongly removes his grip and the door closes shut and it was the end of that.

 

ㅡ

 

He feels sick to the stomach when Daeyeol pushes both he and Sungyoon away, smiling back at them with his tears turning into ice before he was fully taken in the garden of silver snow. Beside it is the sleeping fetal movement of magma, which Sungyoon awakens with tearful eyes looking back at Bomin with a motherly smile.  
He hears and clanking sound, and something rolls to his feet.  
It's a torch, unlit and made of gold. He picks it up and stands there, holding the torch and he was all alone.  
The nine blessings have been stolen, and Bomin was betrayed by all of his friends.

 

ㅡ

 

He walks upwards, begrudgingly shuffling his feet until he reaches the top after what seems like forever. There is one more door, and when he pushes it a strong gust of wind welcomes him. He steps outside to smell fresh air, and be enveloped in a circle of statues facing each other.  
Tears begin to flood out of his eyes when he sees the first statue, then the next, and then the rest up until the ninth one.  
The blessings were not what they seemed to be. It was supposedly atonement for the sins of mankind, thrusted into the Messiah.  
But all of which his friends took.  
He is crying, touching the statues until he hears their voices, one by one.  
"Even though I was drowned by the raging seaㅡ"  
"Engulfed by hellfire was my destinyㅡ"  
"I suffered in a drought and fell on my kneesㅡ"  
"I'm to be trapped in darkness forever never to be freedㅡ"  
"Swallowed up and eaten by the earthㅡ"  
"We will all be with you until we know you are happy!"  
"I was being stricken by lightning forever and moreㅡ"  
"Torn up by winds that endureㅡ"  
"I was frozen inside, up unto my coreㅡ"  
"Crawling through the fires that burnt my beingㅡ"  
"In the end we put our trust in you in sickness and healthㅡbecause we share our joy and pain." They say in unison, prompting Bomin to fall down on his knees and sob. He felt bad for doubting them, for thinking he was really betrayed and hated it when all they ever did was for his own good.  
"We kept our promise, and as long as you live it will live on." Jangjun's voice echoes, and he cries even more.  
"Pick up the torch Bomin, for all these sacrifices. Save the rest of them for us." Daeyeol says, his voice consoling.  
Bomin wipes his face with his sleeve and picks up the torch he has dropped earlier, and it bursts immediately into flames upon touch. He walks towards the center of the altar, places the torch and kneels in front of it.  
He gives one more look at his friends around him. He understands now.  
He smiles as he closes his eyes, telling God he has accepted his fate, and reaches his hand into the sky.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for so long, so it feels rusty. It is obviously a derivation and interpretation of Hatsune Miku and her Vocaloid friends' song 'The Blessed Messiah and The Tower of AI' which is a Damn Good Emotional Song By The Wayㅡand I prefer you listen to the OBNN version instead of the original because it's just much better. Anyway, let me know of what you all think down in the comments below and leave a kudos or like, a tweet, because I see it too.


End file.
